Meant To Be
by TheRealEggness
Summary: Some people are just meant to be together, but it's so hard to tell who your are meant to be with. (Ianthony)


The drive from Kalel's house to mine and Ian's felt extra long today. I  
had spent the weekend with kalel, and now I was returning home to film  
a mail time and write out a script for a new smosh video. Lately I felt  
like I really liked being home more than I liked being at Kalel's  
house, I liked being around Ian and just being stupid with him,  
instead of needing to be romantic all the time. Kalel was a good  
girlfriend, but I just felt like I couldn't be completely myself around  
her, like I had to fight to keep her around, like she could do better...

I had to stop distracting myself like that before I ended up drifting  
off the road. Luckily my house was only another five minutes away, I  
couldn't wait to be home again. It was about ten in the morning, I  
would probably arrive to find Ian still in his pajamas watching TV or  
something. That's the way I liked it, there was no pressure at all to  
look nice, or do anything fancy at all. We could just be ourselves  
100% like best friends should.

I pulled into the garage and got out of my car, I opened the front  
door glad I was back where I belonged. I felt bad for being so happy to  
arrive home, but I couldn't change how I felt. This was where I  
belonged, then it hit me, maybe I didn't belong with kalel. She meant  
the world to me, but it just didn't feel right all the time. I decided  
to give it a couple days before telling anyone, I didn't want to worry  
her if this was nothing.

"hey Ian," I called as I closed the door behind me.  
"Hi," I heard from the living room. I walked towards him and found him  
sitting on the couch on his laptop. I sat beside him; I still couldn't  
get kalel out of my mind. I didn't know what was wrong, nothing had  
changed, and I just didn't feel the same about her anymore.  
"What's wrong?" Ian asked looking at me. I always wondered how Ian  
could always tell when I was upset. Maybe it was because I spent so  
much time around him.  
"Nothing really," I said. It wasn't a complete lie, I didn't know what  
was wrong, because it was nothing, well not yet anyways.  
" did something happen with you and kalel this weekend?" he asked  
closing his laptop and looking into my eyes. I could tell he really  
cared, even though it didn't seem like that big of a thing.  
"No, nothing HAPPENED. It's just not the same."  
"How?"  
"I don't know I just don't feel the same connection with her anymore.  
It's like were drifting apart."  
"Have you talked to her about it?" Ian's asked moving closer to me.  
"No, I was planning on doing it in a few days."  
"I see. Do you still love her?" Ian's question caught me by surprise. I  
had been with kalel for years now, but what surprised me the most was I  
couldn't answer with a yes.  
"I don't know anymore, I want to, but I just don't feel it."  
"Maybe you two just weren't meant to be, maybe there's someone else out  
there for you."  
"Who else could I find that would know me so well?" I asked. Kalel  
knew me inside out. I told her every detail of my life, no one but Ian  
knew that much about me.  
"The person that IS meant for you from what you're telling me, she's  
just not the one, you need to find someone that is. Someone that  
cares and wants you to be happy no matter what, someone you want to  
spend the rest of your life with."  
"So what are you saying? I should just dump her and look for a new  
girl?" I asked. Ian knew it wasn't that easy. The same thing happened  
with him and Melanie a few months ago and he's still single.  
"No, I'm saying that you need to find your soul mate"  
"how am I supposed to do that? It's not as easy as it seems."  
" you just need to find someone who is caring, loving, knows what you  
want and will do anything to give that to you, someone that wants you  
more than anything." the way Ian said that sounded perfect.  
"I don't think I can find someone like that so easily."  
" try looking right in front of you." Ian said, his blue eyes looking  
deep into my brown ones.  
"Are you saying that you think you're my soul mate" I asked. I was  
completely shocked. Ian was my best friend. There was never anything  
romantic about us.  
"Think about it Anthony, I see the way you are when you come from  
Kalel's. You like it here better; you would rather spend your time with  
me than her. I can give you more than she can." Ian did have a good  
point. He knew so much about me just by observing.  
"I don't know... You're my best friend."  
"That's the best part. You love me but you think it's just friendship.  
The way you want to be around me, its love. More than that, it's a  
special connection pulling us together. You don't have that with her."  
And that's when it all made sense. I didn't like being around Ian  
because he was my best friend, I liked being around him because he was  
my soul mate, we were meant to be together.

I stared into his eyes and saw passion, love, and everything I've  
wanted my whole life. Ian and I were meant to be. He was my other half.  
I wrapped my arms around him, slowly pulling us together, until our  
lips touched and we shared our first kiss. It was a beautiful moment,  
something I'll never forget. We pulled apart but out faces stayed  
only inches apart.  
"Ian, I love you, I want to spend my life with you." I told him  
completely honestly.  
"I love you too." he told me.  
" you're right, we are meant to be together." I said. I looked into them  
eyes of my soul mates eyes once again, and put my hand on his cheek.  
"Your mine forever." he said. Nothing his beautiful voice had ever  
said made me happier than this did.


End file.
